Wishing Upon A Star
by shiroirukaze
Summary: First chapter of the fic. Fuji made a wish and was puzzled by Tezuka's actions the next day.
1. Fuji's Wishes

**Title**: Wishing Upon A Star

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: T (just to be on the safe-side)

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: this is the first part of the fic which comprises drabbles of different pairings happened at the same time. reviews are much appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing. apologies for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuji's Wishes**

Fuji looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was already half past 11pm. Closing the book he was reading earlier, Fuji stood up and walked towards the window. The warm night air blew against his face, teasing his hair a little. Just as he was about to draw the curtains, a streak of bright light across the inky night sky caught his attention. He stopped and smiled as a display of shooting stars streaked across the sky. Silently he made his wish, drew the curtains, snuggled between the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Fuji noticed something strange about Tezuka. Normally Tezuka will keep an eye on Echizen's matches but today, he kept on stealing glances at his match with Taka-san. When Fuji turned to acknowledge his glances, Tezuka will look away, pretending that nothing happened. Fuji felt strange and when practice was over, he walked over to Tezuka to inquire what happened.

"Ne Tezuka, did you…" Before Fuji could finish his sentence, he was cut by Tezuka's voice.

"Fuji, you are late for class." Tezuka walked off, leaving a hurt and very confused Fuji standing in front of the clubhouse. The Tezuka he knew would never cut him in the middle of a sentence, left him behind and walked off without giving him a goodbye kiss. Fuji's heart shattered into a million pieces when he recalled Tezuka's expression earlier, cold and emotionless. Slowly he made his way to class.

The lunch-bell rang and most of the students were rushing out to grab a bite but not Fuji. Since the morning incident, he felt so depressed and totally lost his appetite. Sensing his classmate's sadness, Eiji volunteered to buy something for Fuji. A smile crept on his face as he thanked the acrobatic player.

"You know Fujiko. That was the first smile I've seen from you today." Eiji said before he walked (or rather skipped) out of the door. Fuji was taken aback by Eiji's words. Maybe he was taking the whole morning incident too seriously. It wasn't like him to lose his calmness so easily. Maybe Tezuka didn't mean to do that. He needed to do something before the depression overwhelmed him.

"Eiji, wait up! I am coming with you!" Fuji shouted to Eiji who was about to go down the stairs.

Eiji's face brightened up at the sight of Fuji's cheery smile. The normal Fuji has finally returned. He breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way to the cafeteria. Upstairs, someone entered one the classroom and located Fuji's table. Placing a green box and a note on the table, that person walked off. When Fuji came back after lunch, he was surprised to see the box and the note on his table.

"Meet me at the clubhouse after school."

A quizzical look plastered on Fuji's face as he turned the box around and flipped over the note, in case there's a name written at the back but to his dismay there was none. His mind were filled with endless possibilities regarding the mysterious note till school ends. Without skipping a beat, he packed his bag and left the classroom after apologizing to Eiji that he needed to go somewhere before the practice.

Fuji unwrapped the green box on the way to the clubhouse and what came out from the box made him froze in his tracks. A long cylindrical tube filled with clear liquid. Smiling, he finally knew who had written the note. He quickened his pace for he didn't want the other person to wait so long. An apology will be nice, he thought as he opened the clubhouse door. The smile on his face was replaced with puzzlement when there was no one inside the clubhouse. Taking a few steps inside, he was about to turn back when a pair of arms clasped around his waist. Nibbling his ears and licking the nap of his neck, Tezuka whispered, "I am sorry Fuji."

Fuji smiled, savored the nibbling and lickings before turning around to face Tezuka and gave him the most passionate kiss ever.

"Apology accepted." Fuji smiled. Tezuka was glad that the tensai forgave him after what he did earlier in the morning and was looking forward to their next event. They have an hour before the afternoon practice starts anyway.

* * *


	2. Eiji's Fairy Tales

**Title:** Wishing Upon A Star

**Author:** shiroirukaze

**Rating:** T (just to be on the safe-side)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N:** This is the second part of the fic which comprises drabbles of different pairings happened at the same time. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanx for reading and reviewing. Apologies for any grammar mistakes. As for the question, what did Fuji wished for? _"I hope that Tezuka noticed my affections and returned them more" _and the tube with clear liquid is for lubrication purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eiji's Fairy Tales**

"Eh?" Eiji squeezed his favorite toothpaste but nothing came out of it. He prodded the cylindrical tube, uncapped it and squinted to see its contents. His sister was walking past the bathroom when she saw Eiji "playing" with the toothpaste.

Ah, I am sorry Eiji. Your brother and I have used it up this morning. We'll buy you another one when we go shopping this weekend, okay?"

Eiji's eyes widened when he found out that the tube was empty. He turned around to glare at his sister and was about to give her a good tell-off but was cut short when her sister grabbed the empty toothpaste tube, tossed it into the wastepaper basket and walked off. Eiji stared at his toothbrush in the cup on the sink, the empty spot where the toothpaste used to stand and sighed.

"You are lucky, Eiji. Here, I found this in the store room." His brother's voice made him grinned in delight. Taking the new toothpaste from his brother, he shouted his thanks and began to squeeze some of it onto his toothbrush. He inhaled the sweet smell of the toothpaste, savored its fruity flavor and grinned back at his image on the mirror happily.

Suddenly a bright light appeared across the bathroom window. Eiji walked over, opened the window wider and was amazed at the sight of shooting stars streaking across the sky. Bringing his hands together, he shouted his wish.

"_I hope that Oishi and I could live happily ever after just like in the fairy tales!"_

Satisfied that he has made his wish (and hopefully that God could hear it well since he shouted), Eiji finished his nightly ritual, walked towards his room and snuggled between the covers before drifting off to sleep.

"Nya! I am going to be late again!" Eiji rushed downstairs, grabbed his school bag, apologized to his sister for not waking up early and prepared breakfast, wore his shoes and ran all the way to the bus stop where he promised to meet Oishi every morning so that they can go to school together.

"What is that?" Something glittering in the morning sun caught Eiji's attention. He slowed down and approached the mysterious object lying on the road. A glass slipper? Confused and thinking that the slipper must be expensive, he picked it up wanting to hand it over to the police when Oishi appeared around the corner.

"Oishii! I found this!" Eiji showed the slipper at Oishi and was puzzled why Oishi wasn't surprised to see it.

"Thank you Eiji! I dropped it on my way to the bus stop earlier. Luckily you've picked it up or else I would need to apologize to my teacher later." Oishi took the slipper from Eiji and put it inside his school bag, not noticing the puzzled look on Eiji's face.

"Nya Oishii the slipper was yours?" A curious Eiji asked as they walked to the bus stop together.

"Yup. It was part of my Art project where we need to create something based on a theme and I got Cinderella!" Oishi laughed. Eiji laughed too, thinking that the theme Cinderella was just a coincidence and has nothing to do with his wish last night. Or was it the other way around?

The bus came and they boarded it. They took the seats at the back as it was quite full and the bus rumbled on. The journey was a long one with many stops in between and while Oishi was reading a book on tennis, Eiji was fast asleep on Oishi's shoulder. The vice-captain glanced at the serene face of his doubles partner and wondered how lucky he is to be loved by the angelic faced acrobatic player. Not wanting to disturb Eiji, Oishi didn't wake him up until they reached the gates of their school.

"Eiji, wake up! We have arrived." Oishi's shouts were futile as Eiji was still fast asleep. Lifting Eiji's head from his shoulder, Oishi shook his body, hoping that he would wake him up that way but Eiji's eyes were still closed. Oishi has no choice but to carry Eiji down the bus and into the school. Luckily, Eiji was light and not many students saw him carrying Eiji as he rushed towards the clubhouse. He placed Eiji on the bench as Eiji slept on. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, he checked Eiji's body for any signs of fever or injuries that might have caused him to faint (or in this case, sleeps like a log). Finding none, Oishi was at his wits ends when suddenly an idea occurred to him.

Lowering himself slowly on top, he planted his lips lightly onto Eiji's. The taste was so sweet and although this wasn't his first time kissing Eiji, he was surprised by the sensation he felt urging him to do more. He hesitated a little, thought it was a bad idea and was about to abandon his plans when Eiji opened his eyes.

"Oishii? Where are we?" Eiji asked as he sat up, looked around, wondering why they were inside the clubhouse when the last memory he had was the both of them in the bus. He seriously didn't expect the answer from Oishi as he was pinned down to the bench with a few buttons of his shirt undone and was being kissed passionately. He didn't know what happened but after a long nap, he was ready for more actions.

* * *


	3. Ryoma's Angel

**Title**: Wishing Upon A Star

**Author:** shiroirukaze

**Rating:** T (just to be on the safe-side)

**Warnings: **might contain some OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: this is the third part of the fic which comprises drabbles of different pairings happened at the same time. reviews are much appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing. apologies for any grammar mistakes. to those who requested for an atoryo fic, i apologized for not being able to write a fic with that pairing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryoma's Angel**

"There you are, Echizen. I have been looking all over for you."

A voice woke Ryoma up. He opened his eyes, squinted against the glare of the afternoon sun, trying to see who had called him. Slowly his eyes adjust to the brightness and a face he knew very well appeared above him.

"Momo-senpai, what is it?" Ryoma asked the spiky-haired second year and sat cross-legged on the grass patch he was laying earlier.

"Been skipping practices I see. Didn't Inui-senpai ask you to practice your Twist Serves?" Momoshiro took a seat beside Ryoma and tossed him a can of Ponta while he finished his half-full can of juice.

"I did not skip practice. Thank you." Ryoma popped open the can and drank the content. Pointing towards a pile of empty cans littered in front of a wall, he proved that he was practicing hard earlier. Momoshiro walked towards the area and was surprised to see that all of the cans had a dent on them. His eyes widened in excitement as he turned to Ryoma and started to praise the young player excitedly.

"That was awesome! Your power has increased! And it was all because of the power wrists Inui-senpai asked us to wear." Momoshiro pushed up the arm sleeve of his jacket to reveal a row of metal plates strapped around his wrist. He waved his hand in the air, testing the weight of the metal plates.

"Momo-senpai, you are skipping practice too." Ryoma lowered his cap. Momoshiro scratched his head and gave Ryoma an innocent smile. Although he can't see it, Momoshiro knew that Ryoma was smiling. Carrying the empty can of Ponta in one hand, Ryoma stood up and walked towards the wastepaper bin beside the vending machine. Momoshiro picked up his empty can of juice and followed Ryoma.

"You want more juice?" Momoshiro asked, staring at Ryoma who has his eyes fixed on the vending machine after disposing their cans. Although he looked as if he was reading the labels of different drinks offered, he was thinking about what happened last night.

It was very late but he couldn't sleep. He felt restless and after a few rounds of tossing in bed, he finally gave up. He made his way to the kitchen with Karupin on his heels and took out a bottle of milk from the refrigerator. After pouring some of the milk into Karupin's bowl, he sat down on the dining table and drank the whole bottle. Since he was sitting facing the garden, he had a perfect view of the night sky. So when he looked up after finishing the milk, he saw the spectacular display of shooting stars. It was his first time witnessing such event and he was excited. He said his wish aloud in his heart, went to get another bottle of milk from the refrigerator and finished it before going back to bed.

"Echizen! Did you hear what I just said?" Momoshiro was worried when Ryoma showed no response to his question. Ryoma was so deep in his thoughts that he totally forgotten about Momoshiro. He was jolted back to reality when Momoshiro shook his body. Seeing the concerned look on his senior's face, he felt a little guilty.

"It's okay, Momo-senpai. I was just thinking about something. Sorry." Ryoma lowered his cap and walked off.

"Oi, oi! Echizen! Wait up!" Momoshiro shouted and followed Ryoma. They were back at the same spot where Momoshiro found Ryoma earlier. Ryoma stopped suddenly under the shade of the big sakura tree and made a 360-degree turn. He stood facing Momoshiro who was following closely behind. Momoshiro was puzzled by Ryoma's actions and when Ryoma turned around, facing him with tears rolling down his cheek, he was more worried than ever.

"What is it Echizen? Are you having any problems?" Momoshiro asked concernedly. Ryoma shook his head and gave Momoshiro a hug. In return, Momoshiro kneeled down, wiped away the tears on Ryoma's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ryoma could feel a jolt of excitement forming in his stomach when he received the kiss. This wasn't taught during P.E class, he thought. A gust of wind blew, sending sakura petals swirling to the ground amidst the two young couple sharing an intimate moment. The sakura petals on the ground formed the words "_I_ _wish Momo-senpai will be my guardian angel forever_"

* * *


End file.
